When Caroline met Joe
by ieroismyhero
Summary: This is a story that takes place months after Breaking Dawn when Caroline meets her mate Joe.  Disclamer The only characters I own are Caroline, Lauren and Joe. The rest belong to Stefenie Mayer.


**When Caroline met Joe**

Caroline Cullen was out hunting one day when she heard what sounded like somebody crying without tears.

Whoever it was didn't smell human he smelled like what she is a vampire and vampires don't cry tears.

She followed the scent and found a gorgeous boy proberly around her age crouched over and sobbing.

Caroline knelt down beside him and asked him what was wrong.

The boy lifted his head and saw before him a beautiful girl. But he didn't think she was his age. She was proberly only 12 at the most. Proberly more like 10 or maybe 11 at the most.

He could tell she was what he had become. But why were her eyes a golden color?

He told Caroline that he didn't like what he had been turned in to. Caroline asked weather he had saw who created him and he said he never saw he just felt a sharp bite and then felt like he was on fire. Then after what felt like a lifetime his heart nearly exploded and he was this.

He then told Caroline that he never wants to kill humans. Caroline then asked him had he ever killed a human and he said he couldn't bring himself to even though there blood smells so delicious. Caroline told him that was a brilliant skill for a newborn and someone who knew nothing about this life before. She was also thinking how she couldn't wait to tell her stupid brother and sister in law Edward and Bella about this.

She then asked him how old he was and he said 14 and Caroline said you're the same age as me.

Joe couldn't believe his luck.

Caroline then went on to say "but I've been 14 since 1900".

She then told him all about her family and there vegetarian lifestyle.

She told him about Carlisle been attacked like he was in the 1640s and how it was he who discovered he could live off animal blood.

Caroline userly didn't like looking at the red eyes but couldn't stop looking into the eyes of the gorgeous boy before her.

Caroline then showed Joe how to hunt animals.

Joe felt so much better now his throat wasn't burning.

Caroline then asked him about his human life and Joe told her that he could barely remember it. Caroline told him that was perfectly normal and that in a few years it will start coming back to him. She then told him that her gift was always been able to remember her human life even though her human life was something she would of like to have forgotten apart from her wonderful boyfriend. She then went on to say I know it's not much of a gift but the talented gifts like mind reading like my brother Edward can do and seeing the future like my sister Alice can do totally freak me out. Joe thought those gifts were totally cool and couldn't understand why anyone would be freaked out by them and had to stop himself from laughing. Caroline saw a cheeky smile playing on his lips and told him that she is also freaked out by blood even though she has to drink it. Joe couldn't help it this time he burst out laughing and Caroline playfully sprinkled dirt on him.

Joe felt happy that he felt confident around this beautiful girl and he could also tease her.

He then said to Caroline you know your brothers and sisters and your mum and dad are soul mates forever well can I be yours? Caroline couldn't believe her luck and had to stop herself from screaming like an annoying fan girl at a My Chemical Romance show and said as calmly as she could oh yes oh yes I would love that.

Then hand in hand they walked to the Cullens house at a slow human pace so they could have time aloan together. Caroline said to Joe even if they didn't want you I don't care your still going to live there with me.

Meanwhile back at the Cullens house Lauren was talking to Carlisle and Esme about adjusting to life as a vampire and how she could understand how Caroline likes eating human food. Carlisle and Esme just laughed and said neither can we.

Then Caroline came threw the door calling everyone to come here quickly because she had something to tell them.

They all came into the living room and saw Caroline holding hands with a boy and they all felt excited hoping that Caroline had found a mate.

Caroline told them all that this is Joe and it was love at first site when they met.

And told them all the thing about how he didn't want to kill humans. Edward said to Bella I hate to say it love but he has even more control then you.

Esme ran over to Joe and hugged him and said welcome to the family.

Carlisle shook his hand and proudly said my son. Then Joe and Carlisle walked off together talking about there desires to never kill humans.

Then Lauren said to Caroline "hey how come you get a totally hot vampire boyfriend to spend eternity with"? And Caroline said well I have been like this a hell of a lot longer then you.

And the two girls just burst out laughing.


End file.
